dynamicfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Girls Z
Robot Girls Z (ロボットガールズZ) is a Japanese animation TV series. The series was originally broadcast in Toei Channel from 2014-01-04 to 2014-03-02. The animation was produced by the Robot Girls Research Laboratory (Toei Animation, Toei Video and Toei Channel) with the assistance of LandQ studios. The concept behind the series is a re-imagining of Nagai's and Toei's classic super robots from the 1970s as cute moe magical girls in a comedic and action setting. Robot Girls Z Plus is the sequel of this series. The series received a Japanese comic book with the same name drawn by cartoonist Roshi Ako and published in the online publication Web Comic Gamma by Takeshobo, and a light novel titled Robot Girls Z The Novel: Bakudan Hen written by Kauho Kyodo and with illustration by Tetsuya Kawakami. There are two video games related to the series, both developed by Chinese company Fun Yours Technology and published by Userjoy Japan: a browser game, titled Robot Girls Online, released on 2014-06-05, and a mobile game, titled Robot Girls Z Full-bokku Battle, released on 2015-08-03. Characters and voice cast *Z-chan (Mazinger Z): Mariko Honda *Gre-chan (Great Mazinger): Inori Minase *Grenda-san (Grendizer): Kazusa Aranami *Ashura-danshaku: Aya Hisakawa *Doublas-chan (Doublas M2): Nao Toyama *Garada-chan (Garada K7): Yukiko Morishita *Gai-chan (Gaiking): Kaori Takaoka *Gacchan (Gakeen): Satomi Sato *Bara-tan (Barattack): Ayumi Tsuji *Dandan (Danguard Ace): Chiharu Kitaoka *Gecchan (Getter Robot): Maaya Uchida *Jeeg-san (Kotetsu Jeeg): Minami Tsuda *Minerva X: Mika Kikuchi *Gorgon-taiko: Ai Nonaka *Shishima-shogun: Ayano Yamamoto *Ankoku Dai-shogun: Yukari Tamura Staff *Network: Toei Channel *Original work: Go Nagai *Director: Hiroshi Ikehata *Series organization: Kazuho Hyodo *Character designer: Tetsuya Kawakami *Line producer: Takahiko Sakagami (LandQ studios) *Producer: Yoshihide Moriyama (Toei Animation) *Planning: Shuji Kondo, Keiji Kobayashi, Ken Kaneko *Production: Robot Girls Research Laboratory (Toei Animation, Toei Video, Toei Channel) *Production assistance: LandQ studios Theme songs *'Openings' **"Robot Girls Z" (ロボットガールズZ) **:Lyrics: Robot Girls Kenkyujo Ongaku Bu **:Composition: ARM( IOSYS) **:Arrangement: ARM(IOSYS) **:Vocals: Kikai Shojo-tai (きかい♡少女隊) (Mariko Honda, Inori Minase, Kazusa Aranami, Maaya Uchida, Minami Tsuda) *'Endings' **"Team Z no Chikara!" (チームZのチカラ!) **:Lyrics: Shuichiro Fukuhiro **:Composition: Shuichiro Fukuhiro **:Arrangement: Shuichiro Fukuhiro **:Vocals: Robot Girls Z (Mariko Honda, Inori Minase, Kazusa Aranami) *'Insert song' **"Izaike! Robot Gundan" (いざ行け! ロボット軍団) **:Lyrics: Kogo Hotomi **:Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **:Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **:Vocals: Isao Sasaki, Columbia Yurikago-kai Episodes Home media BD Robot Girls Z BD 1 1st printing jacket.jpg|Vol. 1 first printing limited edition jacket Robot Girls Z BD 1.jpg|Vol. 1, 2014-06-13, 1 disc, Toei Video, BSTD-8588, EAN 4988101177684 Robot Girls Z BD 2 1st printing jacket.jpg|Vol. 2 first printing limited edition jacket Robot Girls Z BD 2.jpg|Vol. 2, 2014-07-11, 1 disc, Toei Video, BSTD-8589, EAN 4988101177707 Robot Girls Z BD 3 1st printing jacket.jpg|Vol. 3 first printing limited edition jacket Robot Girls Z BD 3.jpg|Vol. 3, 2014-08-08, 1 disc, Toei Video, DSTD-8590, EAN 4988101177721 DVD Robot Girls Z DVD 1.jpg|Vol. 1, 2014-06-13, 1 disc, Toei Video, DSTD-8588, EAN 4988101177677 Robot Girls Z DVD 2.jpg|Vol. 2, 2014-07-11, 1 disc, Toei Video, DSTD-8589, EAN 4988101177691 Robot Girls Z DVD 3.jpg|Vol. 3, 2014-08-08, 1 disc, Toei Video, DSTD-8590, EAN 4988101177714 Audio media COCC-16832.jpg|''Robot Girls Z'' maxi-single], 2014-01-29, 1 disc, Nippon Columbia, COCC-16832, EAN 4988001755395 COCX-38439.jpg|''Robot Girls Z Ongakushu'' soundtrack album], 2014-02-26, 1 disc, Nippon Columbia, COCX-38439, EAN 4988001756279 COCX-38487.jpg|''Robot Girls Z Song Album 1'' image album], 2014-05-28, 1 disc, Nippon Columbia, COCX-38487, EAN 4988001757702 COCX-38488.jpg|''Robot Girls Z Song Album 2'' album, 2014-05-28, 1 disc, Nippon Columbia, COCX-38488, EAN 4988001757719 HBKM-9.jpg|''Roboga-radio Kikanakya Zenin Full-bokko da Z!'' CD, 2014-06-11, 2 discs, Hibiki Music, HBKM-9, EAN 4560395858441 Other related media Robot Girls Z The Novel.jpg|''Robot Girls Z The Novel: Bakudan Hen'', 2014-05-22, Takeshobo, ISBN 9784812489499, 207p Dynamic Crusade 4th.jpg|''Dynamic Crusade 4th: 2-tsu no Z'' cards, 2014-02-14, Bandai, DC-4B Dynamic Crusade Episode Booster Pack Robot Girls Z.jpg|''Dynamic Crusade Episode Booster Pack Robot Girls Z - Shinsei Robot Girls Gundan'' cards, 2015-08-21, Bandai, DCEBP02 Koshiki! Robot Girls Z Kanzen Zukan.jpg|''Koshiki! Robot Girls Z Kanzen Zukan'' book, 2015-09-18, chara-ani, ISBN 9784048953283 Images Robot Girls Online.jpg|Promotional image of the game Robot Girls Online Robot Girls Z Full-bokku Battle.jpg|Promotional image of the game Robot Girls Z Full-bokku Battle Videos File:ロボットガールズZ 0話PV File:「ロボットガールズＺ」 第１話冒頭 File:ロボットガールズZ 劇場上映 予告編 File:ロボットガールズZ予告ＰＶ 東映チャンネルにて放送開始 File:「ロボットガールズZ」特報 File:ロボットガールズZ Onlineゲーム PV File:ロボットガールズZ フルボッコバトル 今夏サービス開始！！ File:マジンガー・ザ・ムービー ブルーレイ 劇マジンガー単巻BD 発売前 File:東映スーパーロボット主題歌大全集DVD 発売前 File:スカパー！インフォマーシャル External links *Official website (Japanese) *[http://www.toei-video.co.jp/robot-girlsz/ Robot Girl Z] at Toei Video *[http://anidb.net/a10001 Robot Girl Z] at aniDB *''Robot Girl Z'' at Wikipedia *''Robot Girl Z'' at Mazinger Wiki *[http://rgzonline.ujj.co.jp/ Robot Girls Online official website] *[http://rgz-fb.ujj.co.jp/ Robot Girls Z Full-bokku Battle official website] }} Category:Anime of Go Nagai